The Art Of War
by WolfOfTheWild
Summary: What if King Barrow-Claw was real and not someone that Jane made up? What if he really did want Jane and Dragon and they accepted his offer and left to join his country? Now, years later, Jane would have to make the hardest decision in her life, will she


What if King Barrow-Claw was real and not someone that Jane made up? What if he really did want Jane and Dragon and they accepted his offer and left to join his country? Now, years later, Jane would have to make the hardest decision in her life, will she and Dragon live to see peace return to Kippernium? JanexGunther.

**AN: This is the first Jane and the Dragon story I have ever written so please be kind. This is one of my favourite shows (even though by age standard it should be too childish for me) but I am disappoint with the amount of really good stories out there. So I decided to try my hand at one. But I must warn you all now, I am not a writer by trade so any pointers would be taken gratefully. Well I won't hold you up any further, enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon and I am not making ANY money from this. **

Chapter 1

Long, burnt orange hair, which was done up in a quick braid, flowed behind her as the wind rushed past her. The gently weaving through the air brought a sort of calm to her as she prepared herself for what she would have to do soon. No matter how many times she has been through this, no matter how long she trained for it, she always needed to compose herself before she entered the battle.

She looked over Dragon's bopping, armour clad head to see the enemy army marching towards her own King's army which was also trudging onwards to meet their foes not too far behind her. There was so many of them, she noted, and she wondered if the King's army would be able to defeat this new threat. She then remaindered herself that thinning the opposing ranks was her and Dragon's job. Hovering and swooping, Dragon would breathe fire over the unfortunate men before he would have retreat unless he wanted to risk the life of his most dearest friend to the flying arrows that were never far behind. They would then return to their liege's side where Jane would dismount her trusted companion to mount her battle horse and lead the ranks assigned to her. As one of the King's generals she would be one of the first to clash arms with their foes. An honour reserved to the King and the generals alone.

Jane closed her eyes. Soon the routine will begin again. Once again Dragon's gentle, kind soul would become darker with every man he burnt. Jane would once again find herself becoming more dispirited as the thoughts of the men she has slain ambush her dreams. She opened her eyes and straightened her back. But she was a Knight, she could get through this and she always had. Over the past seven years she had been involved in wars in some way, whether it was carrying the equipment or fighting. She was used to them. She may have terrifying nightmares of blood and dying cries, but she could deal with them. She had accepted her fate and that made it somewhat easier to sleep at night, but only just. What she was more worried about, or she should say _who_ she was worried about, was Dragon. He may be a ferocious flying beast and no matter how many displays of anger and threats he did to those around him, he was not suited to war or killing. It simply was not in his nature. Jane's heart ached at the thought of what these battles were doing to her friend. He was nothing but a shell of his former self. These wars had turned her Dragon, her kind and gentle Dragon, into the unforgiving breast he would sometimes showed himself to be before they had moved to this new country. If you were not Jane, the King or Pilgrim (Jane's battle horse) then he was truly someone to fear. His moods had become unpredictable ranging from moody to uncontrollable rage and it was only Jane and Pilgrim who could calm him down if he went into a violent rampage T he King was only barely tolerated as Dragon knew that Jane would be disappointed in him if he ignored the King or worse took out his rage on him.

The sound of battle horns rang loudly in the air and Jane knew that it was time. With a quick prayer that she and Dragon would make it out alive, Jane place her helmet on and drew her sword. With a mighty battle cry from Jane, Dragon descended from the sky.

* * *

Jane sat with her back up against Dragon's foreleg reading a book while Dragon slept, his tail curled protectively around her. She sighed and let her head fall back to better feel the sun's rays on her face and the wind to flow through her hair. Today was one of the very few days where she and Dragon had nothing to do. No training, advising or patrolling, just a free day. They both savoured days like these as they were few and far between.

She looked out over the hills and land. To her left she could see the crops and village with the castle not far behind them while to her right was the royal forest. Pilgrim walked leisurely around them, grazing, unafraid of the giant carnivorous lizard. He knew that Dragon was no threat to him. Jane remembered when she first laid eyes on Pilgrim. He was only a young colt then, unafraid of everything and the leader of the other young horses. He was strong and brave and when he saw Dragon for the first time, eyeing his herd, wondering if it was worth chasing one for a snack, Pilgrim charged at him, daring him to try. Jane had stood to the side and watched the young colt in awe. Never before had any horse, or animal for that matter, challenged Dragon. Both horse and dragon stood and stared at each other. It was Dragon who backed down first, nodding and taking a few steps back. Pilgrim stood high and tossed his head in the air, giving a triumphant whinny before he too took a few steps back and put his head down to graze. Ever since then a sort of grudging respect had formed between the two which later on became true friendship. Jane had wondered what had been said through those few moments of silence, but it would forever remain a mystery to her as Dragon never budged on the topic. All he said was that "That horse, even though he's slow, can't fly and eats _grass_, he's alright" before dropping the topic. Since that day Pilgrim was the only horse in the Kingdom that could tolerate being around Dragon so the King, a year later when Pilgrim was trained, gave him to Jane as her battle horse. The three of them have been a tight group since.

Despite the peace she felt, Jane knew that it would not last long. It has been six months since the last war and she knew that it would not be long before the King would declare another one. She was determined to enjoy the peace while it lasted. King Barrow-Claw was a righteous leader but he craved battles. He was forever searching for ways to expand his boarders, the bloodier the better he always said. And at first Jane welcomed them. Finally she was able to show everyone one what she was made of through the 'glories' of war. But now, as she was approaching twenty summers, she was considered a seasoned and experienced officer and she was tired of all the fighting. She just wanted to take Dragon and Pilgrim away from this kingdom and return to the one that she left seven years ago. But she couldn't. She had sworn an oath of loyalty to her liege and a knight never went back on his/her word. It was unforgivable.

Pilgrim alerted her to the sound of hoof beats. She looked to her left down the road that led from the village to spy one of the King's messengers. So the peace would finally be broken, she thought. Dragon lifted his head and his cold eyes stared at the man who dared to interrupt his sleep. The horse pulled up twenty metres away refusing to go further. The messenger look at them both, squirming under Dragon's intense stare before he finally spoke.

"General, D-Dragon, the King requests your presence. N-now." Jane gave the man credit for stuttering less than the others that have gotten this close to Dragon. She stood and looked to the man.

"Alright, we will be there soon." The man nodded before he pulled harshly on the reins, turning the poor horse before galloping away as if death itself was chasing him. She walked over to Pilgrim and picked up his saddle. The tall horse stood still as she tacked him up to be ready for the short ride back to the castle. Dragon growled which effectively caught Jane's attention.

"So the old man has finally found some other short lives to kill." He dug his claws into the soil, anger radiating off every tense muscle. Jane quickly went over and placed her hand on his leg.

"Clam down Dragon, we don't know that for sure. He could just want us to go on patrol." Dragon snorted.

"That's a lie Jane and you know it!" But he did make a visible effort to calm down. His scowl was the only thing that showed his displeasure. Then again, Jane thought, he always frowns these days.

"Dragon please be polite when we reach the castle and try not to start any fights. You know how the King frowns on that." She pleaded.

"I'll try, but only for you Jane. I could care less what the old man thought of me!" Pilgrim walked forward then and nudged Jane on the shoulder, wondering why they haven't left yet. Jane mounted him and watched as Dragon took to the skies. Jane pointed Pilgrim down the road where he started to canter. After years of companionship, Jane knew that Dragon would fly slowly above their heads so they could reach the castle at the same time.

Jane looked at the rising walls in front of her and wondered who the unlucky souls would be the next to feel her Kings merciless nature.

* * *

As she arrived, Pilgrim was taken from her by a stable hand who led him to the stables while she made her way to the castle itself. Taking the stairs two at a time she quickly made her way through the many castle hallways till she reached the War Room. It was here that the many strategies and declarations of war had been made and it was the place the King called haven. She knew, without a doubt, that this would be where she would find him.

Opening the door she entered the room looking at those around her. The room was large with a round table in the middle which had a map of the land and of the surrounding kingdoms permanently placed on top. Many times she watched her King point to a castle, seemingly at random, and cross it off his list. No castle or army had ever stood up to his force.

Barrow-claw was bent over the table, his many advisors and generals surrounded him, as he concentrated on the map before him. He was a tall man with a strong build which proved to be useful for him during a battle. A gold crown rested on top of his shaved head, both glittering in the light. As always he was wearing a black leather tunic and pants held up by his bealt which his scabard and sword was attached too. He hardly wore anything else. Only when the occasions require it would he wear something more regal. The only time Jane had ever seen him truly serious was when he was making a decision on where he would make his land larger.

She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

As Dragon's head popped up through the whole carved out specifically out for him, the other occupants in the room looked up, startled. Even after seven years they were still unused to the great lizard that invaded their halls. Dragon's presence had alerted them to hers as she felt the many eyes lock on her.

"Jane! You're here at last!" boomed the Kings voice, "Quick! Come here, there's something I want to run by you!"

Jane made her way over to the King's side. The many men in the room parted for her as she passed them. Over the years she had gained the respect from her fellow knights and was considered one of the best. It was felt throughout the land that she deserved all the attention the King gave her and her position of not only being one of his greatest generals, but as a trusted advisor.

As she reached his side she looked down at the castle he was pointing at. She felt her heart stop. _No. Please, no!_

"What do you think Jane? Isn't this a fine place to extend our land?" He exclaimed, his finger resting on the word Kippernium.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Review!! If you liked great, if you hate tell me how I can make it better. I am sorry if you are impatiently waiting for an update, but the thing is, is that my final exams are coming up so I have to really study, but I'll try and update as soon as I can!!


End file.
